


4am curry

by bunny093



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Dorms, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Beta we die like vikings, Romantic Soulmates, Sharing a Bed, Soulmates, iwaoi friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny093/pseuds/bunny093
Summary: in a world where you can taste what your soulmate is eating and drinking, sugawara likes to eat spicy food at 4am
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158





	4am curry

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language, so i'm sorry for any grammar mistakes

One thing Iwaizumi was sure of, his soulmate liked to eat completely random things at inappropriate times and it irritated him.

Waking up four in the morning feeling his mouth burn with the taste of any food with more pepper than necessary was one of the things he hated the most, his tongue never really recovering for the rest of the day and leaving him with the nerves in full swing (which was good for test days, because he used his irritation to get as many correct questions as possible without even realizing it, too concerned with trying to erase that horrible taste from his mouth).

He didn't remember how it all started but he spent his three years as a high school student with this routine and, even though he was already used to it, he continued to be irritated and hated it. His soul mate could at least have a good diet.

Iwaizumi looked at the sky or the ceiling of his room wondering how the other person would be and how interesting they would be with a routine like that, of eating strange things at dawn.

He hoped to be able to meet his soulmate soon.

If only to slap their face and force them to eat better and at normal times.

  
  
  
  
  


His soulmate hated him and it was as clear as a cloudless summer sky.

But, well… Sugawara could guess the reason and that made him somewhat offended. It wasn't his fault that when he was nervous and anxious he couldn't sleep and ended up feeling hungry a few hours before the sun started to appear on the horizon on a sleepy dawn. However, spending the rest of the day feeling the dull taste of water all the time was annoying and made him worry about the future.

Was the hate so strong that the other person wouldn't even want to associate with him?

The worst thing was to taste salad with iced tea during the night, right after leaving a long warm bath. He hated that taste and always grimaced when the sensation reached his tongue, much to his parents' amusement. It even seemed like revenge for Sugawara making his own food the way he liked it most - extremely spicy.

During evenings like that, Sugawara liked to drink a bottle of soda just to irritate his soul mate, giving a loud burp just because he could - and his mother always scolded him over it.

But deep down, he knew he wanted to find the person on the other side, the one who made his tongue itch with the taste of strawberry and whipped cream on sunday afternoons. He wanted to know, he wanted to know what their personality would be like, how their eyes would shone with emotions.

He wanted to find…

  
  
  
  
  


It seemed that all of his friends and the people around him were finding their soulmates except him. Iwaizumi was not necessarily saddened by this, but the frustration grew more and more when he heard similar stories about how the person had found his other half in one way or another.

Would it be so difficult for his person to come his way?

He sighed, finishing sealing the last cardboard box with his belongings inside, stopping to scan his practically empty room for personal items and decorations. He patted the top of the box between his legs and stood up, placing his hands on his own waist and running a mental list of what was to be done and nodding to himself.

Everything was ready for his move to the dormroom near his college that he would share with three other people. A new phase of his life would begin in a short time and his heart started to beat with conflicting emotions - anxiety, fear, excitement, curiosity.

It would be all right, Iwaizumi knew that. And if not, he would manage to turn the situation around for the better. He didn’t want to disappoint his parents, who worked hard to support him on his way to the capital.

Was his soulmate in the capital?

Or was the almost insane desire to study in the big city just a personal feeling?

He left the room in silence and went to the kitchen for something to eat, the growl in his stomach starting to hurt. Iwaizumi looked at the packet of spicy noodles in the cupboard and hesitated. It seemed stupid, a completely stupid idea that didn't quite match his personality in his totally partial opinion, but when he realized, he already had the chopsticks in the hot water and stirring the contents slowly.

Well…

It could be a goodbye.

  
  
  
  
  


Sugawara's brown eyes filled with tears as soon as his tongue tasted pepper. He laughed softly, sitting on the bed and putting his hands on his face before sighing. He didn't know what was going on in his soulmate's mind, but he was grateful for their decision to eat something spicy for the first time (he could taste cold water soon after, almost immediately, and it was so funny) while he was having a nightmare.

He took his hands away and looked at the rays of sunlight streaming through the dark curtains.

It was his first night at the dorm, the first of the four occupants to arrive, and he chose the top bunk bed next to a high window that went up to the ceiling. It made him feel calmer, reminding him of home, but not enough to make him have a good night's sleep in a place that was still completely foreign to him.

Maybe it was a joke between friends or the person lost a bet, Sugawara didn't care much about the reason, it was good to feel his favorite taste as soon as he woke up.

Sugawara then decided to placate his soulmate and eat something healthier and with less pepper.

He ended up making a simple omelet with some vegetables, rolling it in a yellow roll and cutting it in equal pieces, along with a small bowl of rice and taking a bottle of water to drink with it. He was proud of himself, chewing with much taste and ignoring the loneliness that wanted to settle in his body.

"Excuse me!" came the call from the main door of the dormitory (which was nothing more than a large old one story house) while washing the dishes he had used. He heard the heavy footsteps of the veteran responsible for them walking towards the door and turned his attention back to what he was doing.

  
  
  
  
  


Iwaizumi yawned as he walked down from the subway, adjusting his backpack on his shoulders and kicking the wheels of his suitcase lightly with the toe of his sneaker before walking towards the exit. It was almost lunchtime, so he stopped at a corner store and bought a cold sandwich and a bottle of iced tea to eat as soon as he got to the dorm, looking at his cellphone screen again to see if he was on the right GPS route.

The house was just like the photo on the website, a tall wooden gate that hid a short, simple garden and a traditional japanese house. He was surprised to see that the gate was just ajar, knocking twice as it opened and entered slowly.

"Excuse me!" he exclaimed in a loud voice, looking around and seeing no one.

He closed the gate behind him as the door to the house opened. He politely greeted the person who introduced himself as a senior year in architecture who was responsible for the dorm. The young guy was shorter than him and smiled more than Iwaizumi was used to seeing in a person on a daily basis, he explained everything in a low, soft voice, showing the main rooms of the house and talking about the rules of living together.

There were only four rooms being used as dorms, Iwaizumi's being one of the largest with two bunk beds, a study table, a bookcase and a small fridge, which were superfluous in all rooms so as not to overload the small library and kitchen from the dorm. There was a living room with a television, a sofa for four and a kotatsu that was used only during the cold season.

"This is your room, Iwaizumi." pointed to the door where they had stopped "Your roommates have already settled in and gone shopping, but they should be arriving soon."

He nodded, opening the door and thanking the boy.

The room was large, with enough space for everything that had been listed and a little left over. There was a big calendar hanging on the wall next to the door, with the start of school days marked with a red pen and exclamations, he smiled a little, closing the door and seeing the beds untidy and with clothes and other objects thrown with not so much care.

Iwaizumi sighed.

He’ll have troublesome roommates.

  
  
  
  
  


As soon as he passed the dormitory's door he tasted tea in his mouth, stronger than he expected, and he couldn't hold his expression, his face contorted and his tongue going out while he closed his eyes tightly and released a grunt of disgust. The boys around him laughed at the reaction, asking what had happened as they walked towards the kitchen.

"It's just my soulmate who likes a tea I can't stand." he shook his head "Besides, he’s too healthy for me." wrinkled his nose.

There was a black-haired boy sitting alone at the kitchen table, his cellphone in one hand and a sandwich at the end in the other. He looked up at the newcomers and nodded, still chewing. They nodded back, taking the bags to the counter to start storing their purchases.

Sugawara looked curiously at the half-filled tea bottle in front of the seated boy and raised an eyebrow in a suspicious expression.

"Good afternoon, are you one of the students who are going to live here?" he asked calmly, sitting across from him.

He nodded, looking away from his cellphone for two seconds "Iwaizumi Hajime, freshman."

He smiled "Sugawara Koushi, freshman too."

  
  
  
  
  


Sugawara was his bedroom neighbor, the two almost always bumping into each other when they left their rooms early in the morning to go to their respective morning classes. On days off, or when the other had classes only in the afternoon, he could hear his angry voice cursing his roommate loudly for waking up early, something that always made him laugh before walking to the shared bathroom and starting his morning routine.

Iwaizumi didn't take his eyes off him, no matter hw much he wanted to. The gray-haired boy being much more interesting than his books or essays. His smile and laughter were almost angelic, making his heart skip a few beats when he heard it, his eyes were soft and seemed to contain infinite patience (which was not true, the little time they had lived together already showed him the truth), and his voice it was calm and relaxing, he could hear him speak in his ear forever without any complaints.

The sighs began to become more and more constant as the weeks passed and turned into months, and soon an entire year had passed.

After spending the winter break at his family home in the countryside thinking about Sugawara almost at every moment, Iwaizumi confessed to his best friend, who was studying at another university near their hometown, that he was in love with his dormmate and had to listen to the friend practically shouting over the phone that it could be his soulmate and that Iwaizumi  _ must _ confess to him.

He rolled his eyes, pulling the phone away from his ear and sighing.

But, despite the irritation of hearing his friend's voice becoming more and more high pitched with his excitement, it might be a good idea to at least flirt a little with the other boy to see if he had any mutual interest between the two.

It wouldn't hurt to try.

  
  
  
  
  


He didn't know if it was a delusion or if Iwaizumi was subtly flirting with him, but Sugawara wasn't going to complain, he was liking and enjoying every second that he received the brunette's almost total attention. His heart was beating fast with poorly contained adrenaline every time he came close with a focused look directed to Sugawara’s lips as they talked about dorm things they shared or college. It was fun to see him go unresponsive when he answered his flirtations, or to see his cheeks go pink when he was the one approaching with his eyes shining with ulterior motives.

It was a good game of cat and mouse, but it was getting tiring after a few weeks.

He then decided to come up with a plan on his own with prior knowledge to speed things up and make the brunette finally confess (because Sugawara refused to be the first) and then be able to be together as it should have already happened.

The plan was simple.

Sugawara was going to have a spicy curry, the way he loved it, at four in the morning.

(He was already awake, really)

  
  
  
  
  


No.

It was the first word that came to mind as his eyes slowly opened, one after the other as they struggled with the sleep he felt.

Iwaizumi threw the blanket to the side with more force than necessary, raising his hands as if he were going to punch someone and opening his mouth as if he were letting out an angry cry. He shook his head and calmly got out of his bed, being careful not to hit his forehead on the top bed again and wake his roommate. He looked at his cell phone and sighed as quietly as possible.

His soulmate had started eating spicy food in absurd hours again.

Iwaizumi sent several short messages to his friend complaining about the situation, even though he knew he would only get an answer after the sun rose on the horizon. He dropped the device back on the nightstand and got up to leave the room, a glass of water in his mind as he walked slowly and quietly down the dimly lit hall.

The kitchen light was on and he could hear the sound of silverware against the bottom of a porcelain plate. He thought it strange because of the time, but decided that he would not talk about it with the person in order not to be rude. He turned at the entrance to the kitchen, his lips already parting to say good night (good morning?) to the person and was surprised.

_ "Curry?!" _

He could feel the moment sleep ran away from his body and gave rise to many complicated emotions and a headache that would probably be constant.

  
  
  
  
  


Many years later, when they were already graduated and with stable jobs, sharing a small apartment between the two locations, Iwaizumi woke up again at dawn feeling a strange taste in his mouth. He sighed loudly, already knowing who was to blame and what it tasted like - Sugawara was eating the vanilla ice cream he had bought on the way home.

"That idiot…"

He yawned as he got out of bed, looking at the time on his cellphone and sighing again. Four in the morning. When would his idiot soulmate learn to eat better and at appropriate times? He couldn't take any more taste of spicy food while the sun was rising somewhere behind the building where they lived.

(Iwaizumi wouldn't trade this for anything)

He went into the kitchen and rested his shoulder against the wall with another yawn, arms crossed on his chest as he tried to cast a disapproving look at his husband despite the heavy sleep he felt.

"You’re sick." he said, his voice hoarse and choked from sleep.

Sugawara just laughed, the spoon stuck in the air between the pot and his mouth "Ice cream good for your throat?"

Iwaizumi sighed, laughing right away as he shook his head "You haven’t grown up, Koushi."

He offered a second spoonful to his husband who was approaching the narrow table in the space between the kitchen and the living room, which was accepted drowsily, the brunette getting a little dirty. Sugawara wiped his face with a smile and kissed his lips.

"Go back to bed." he whined softly "You need to rest."

"And you need to sleep. Soon the alarm will go off." Sugawara sighed, getting up to put the spoon in the sink and the pot back in the freezer, properly capped "Come on." he pulled his husband by the hand, smiling when he saw him swing from side to side as he fought sleep.

They lay on the bed facing each other, Iwaizumi sleeping almost immediately with his hand touching Sugawara's chin, who kissed the tip of his nose before settling better under the cover and closing his eyes, letting his body relax and welcoming sleep.

(Sugawara wouldn't trade this for anything)


End file.
